yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 026
Destiny of Signers! The Future Guided by the Crimson Dragon is the twenty sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The Duel between Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas heats up. Even though the Signers are transported into the past that is related to the Crimson Dragon, Jack is still determined to win the Duel. Summary Awakening of the Crimson Dragon As Yusei and Jack continue their Duel, the sky fills with dark clouds. Yanagi wonders if this could be a result of two Signers dueling. Himuro tells him to get real and concentrate on cheering for Yusei. In Goodwin's box room, Jeager asks if there's any significance in continuing the tournament, now that they have confirmed the identity of the four Signers they were searching for and considering the concerns Trudge had for the safety of the citizens. Goodwin asks Jeager, does he not want to see the power of the Crimson Dragon. But without having all five Signers that's not possible, Jeager thinks, before suddenly turning to Goodwin and stating with shock that Goodwin is implying the fifth Signer is in the premises. He gets excited and asks does this mean the Crimson Dragon birthmark is complete. Goodwin declares that they will see something interesting once the Duel is over. Yusei Summons "Stardust Dragon". With "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" in opposition, Jack, Luna, Akiza and Yusei's dragon birthmarks begin to glow. In Akutsu's station, he witnesses a large rise in Momentum. As the two dragons fight, red streams of light crashes from the sky and take of the form of the Crimson Dragon. The majority of the spectators are suprised and wonder where it came from. Yanagi, Mikage and Divine display mixed reactions of concern. Goodwin contacts Akutsu, who is greatly excited about the surge in Momentum. Goodwin tells him to shut down Momentum. Akutsu is upset by this and asks why; Momentum has never been this operational before. Goodwin reminds him that its and order and if he values his life, he should comply and asks if he wishes to vanish, like Bommer's hometown. The high levels of Momentum become more the technology at the station can handle. Thinking about what Goodwin said Akutsu now becomes begins to worry and orders the personal to quickly shut down Momentum. Yusei expresses his concern about the Duel; If they continue, there's no telling what could happen. Jack replies asking if Yusei is scared and tells him that someone who fears what is laid before them is not fit to be called a duelist; If all creation scatters to pieces, Jack will continue the Duel. With all conditions in order, Goodwin decides its time to bring the divided power of the Signers together, which will bring the Duel into another dimension. He reaches into a preservation tank, containing an arm with the dragon head birthmark. The Crimson Dragon soars over the stadium, spreading its wings out fully. Visions of the past and future Yusei and Jack find theselves riding on a stream of light in a strange starlit setting. The Signers, Akiza and Luna follow behind them in two red bubbles. They approach the Sky Temple, where an abundance of people bow before five others at the temple. The stream of light directs them upwards and over the temple. Jack notes that these must be the People of the Stars. Yusei looks closely at the five and sees they all have dragon birthmarks. Jack wonders if they've been transported to another time. As they continue to travel along the stream, they see New Domino City and Satellite. A large body of purple light smashes through a number of buildings in Satellite, drawing the shape of a large spider. Jack gueses this is the future. Even while witnessing this mass destruction, Jack insists they continue the Duel. He claims since the Duel brought them there, ending it should bring them back to reality. Yusei continues and inflicts damage to Jack's Life Points, which causes Jack to suffer actual pain. On Jack's turn he damages Yusei. Akiza and Luna notice Yusei feels real pain from that attack. Akiza wonders if this is the same as her power. Jack plays one his famed cards "Speed Spell - The End of Storm", forcing Yusei to Tribute "Stardust Dragon" to negate it or he'd lose the Duel. This allowed Jack to play "Sneak Mine" which would defeat Yusei next turn. But Yusei revived "Stardust Dragon" with its effect and played "Meteor Stream" which would defeat Jack if it resolves. Recognizing this as the card responsible for Jack's defeat last time they dueled, Jack explains that his last defeat was an allusion to dramatize the fact that he is the true King. he then Chains "Crimson Hell Flare", but Yusei chains "Chromic Barrier - Silver Force" negating the damage and destroying Jack's Spell and Trap Cards, including "Sneak Mine". This allowed Yusei to begin his turn without taking the damage from "Sneak Mine". Yusei powers up "Stardust Dragon" with "Speed Spell - Final Attack" and attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend" winning the Duel. The new King The player's return to reality, where Jack's Duel Runner begins to pin out of control tossing him off. "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" are still present, but petrified. Their holograms fizzle and disappear. Apart from Luna, none of the spectators to know how the Duel went, but after looking at the scoreboard, they see Jack's Life Points at 0. Yusei rushes over to Jack to see if he is alright. Jack is ashamed that he as King, lost again. Yusei explains that Jack lost by giving into his pride of trying to be King. The MC is unsure of the situation, but Goodwin appears on a monitor next to him what's the matter; the match is over. The MC calls out that Yusei is the winner and they have just witnessed the birth of a new King, Yusei Fudo. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs Jack Atlas :''... continued from last episode. Jack draws a card due to "Dark Repairer's" effect. He then attacks and destroys "Junk Warrior" with "Red Dragon Archfiend". (Yusei: 1900 Life Points). Jack Sets 3 cards. Jack and Yusei each have 4 SPC. Yusei activates his Set "Lost Star Descent", reviving "Junk Warrior" in Defense Position, with 0 DEF and 1 less Level (Level 4). He then Normal Summons "Hyper Synchron"(ATK/1600) in Attack Position. He uses both monsters to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (ATK/2500). Due to "Hyper Synchron's" effect, "Stardust Dragon" gains 800 ATK (ATK/3300) and cannot be destroyed by battle. Jack activates his face-down "Tuner Capture", Special Summoning "Hyper Synchron" to Jack's side of the field in Defense Position. Yusei attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend" with "Stardust Dragon". Jack counters with "Tuner's Mind", returning "Red Dragon Archfiend" to his Extra Deck, reviving "Twin Breaker" and "Dark Repairer" in Defense Position, and forcing "Stardust Dragon" to attack "Dark Repairer". It destroys it, and Yusei's face-up "Synchro Blast" inflicts 500 damage to Jack. (Jack: 2300) Jack draws a card due to "Dark Repairer's" effect. Jack and Yusei each have 5 SPC. Jack uses "Twin Breaker" and "Hyper Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend", which due to "Hyper Synchron", gains 800 ATK and cannot be destroyed by battle. It attacks "Stardust Dragon", which is not destroyed by battle. (Yusei: 1400) Jack activates "Demon Cannon". (Yusei: 900). Jack Sets 2 cards. Jack and Yusei each have 6 SPC. Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Silver Contrails", increasing "Stardust Dragon's" ATK by 1000. He attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend", which is not destroyed by battle. (Jack 1800) "Synchro Blast's" effect activates (Jack: 1300). Yusei Sets 3 cards. Jack and Yusei each have 7 SPC. Jack attacks "Stardust Dragon" with "Red Dragon Archfiend" (Yusei 400). Yusei activates "Cross Line Counter" selecting "Stardust Dragon" (ATK/4300) (Jack: 800). Jack activates "Speed Spell - Over Boost, giving him 4 SPC (11 SPC), and then activates "Speed Spell - The End of Storm". Yusei chains "Stardust Dragon's" effect, Tributing it to negate and destroy "Speed Spell - The End of Storm". Jack activates "Sneak Mine". During the End Phase, "Stardust Dragon" revives itself. Yusei activates "Meteor Stream", but Jack uses "Crimson Hell Flare", negating the damage and inflicting the same amount to Yusei. In response, Yusei activates "Chromic Barrier - Silver Force", negating the damage, and destroying all of Jack's Spell and Trap Cards. Jack's SPC becomes 1 due to "Speed Spell - Over Boost. Jack has 2 SPC and Yusei has 8 SPC. Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Final Attack", selecting "Stardust Dragon" ATK (ATK/5000) and attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend". (Jack 0) Yusei wins.